Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8r+6(-r-8)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -8r + {6(}\gray{-r-8}{)} $ $ -8r {-6r-48} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {-8r - 6r} - 48$ $ {-14r} - 48$ The simplified expression is $-14r-48$